


So Wonderfully, Wonderfully, Wonderfully, Wonderfully Pretty!

by BatsuGames



Series: BatsuGames General Undertale One Shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Gen, Lawyerpants - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're taking a breather from the bars' crowded dance floor outside, and a ginger tom in damn good clothing helps you out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wonderfully, Wonderfully, Wonderfully, Wonderfully Pretty!

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't title this for shit so I used a line from a song.

You sat down with a sigh, adrenaline buzzing happily and you waved yourself to cool down. The party inside was alive with dancing partners and though your heels weren’t tall as most other women’s in there, they certainly were hurting your feet anyway. Your feet would have to wait, unfortunately. Still they were pretty and deserved to be worn, ankle straps twining up your legs with little ribbons at the back of them.

You certainly appreciated a nice pair of shoes, you thought, rocking back on the thick heels and smiling down at them.

“Hey there, sweetheart.”

You look up at the voice directed at you, bewildered. Some slick was trying to hit on you. You cursed pocketless dresses, wanting to call someone, anyone. Or pretend you had someone call you. You really didn’t do well with situations like this, people just hitting on you so abruptly. Not to say you hadn’t had your own decent list of partners before or you were some shying blushing maiden, but it had always been by meeting friends’ of friends, which meant the difference to you. 

You gave a bland smile and then look away, hoping for him to go.

“You always this stuck up?”

That irritated you. “You always this rude? Go away.”

“Excuse me?” He seemed astounded to be point blank told.

“I said, go away. Bugger off. Leave me alone.”

“You okay, little buddy?”

You look up at the person, blinking when you find out it’s a monster. It was a cat monster, with orange fur that seemed so soft to the touch you wanted to stroke him. He had bright golden eyes that were reflective of lights and locked on the male across form you both and a cute baby pink nose clouded by many white whiskers. A smirk seemed to tilt his lips that had a cigarette dangling from them. He was dressed in a dapper crème turtleneck, double-breasted pea coat of dark blue and matching slack topped off with black shiny shoes.

He wasn’t built, but he was tall and lithe, muscular in the way of cats. He was intimidating to look upon right now. He was… striking.

You felt your heart skip a beat.

Then you blinked and looked away.

Shit, did that mean you were a fucking furry?

You peered up at him, relieved, but he didn’t look at you as he stared down the other male. “I am now. I was waiting for you, lovely, come on!” With another smile to your kind benefactor, you gently grasped his padded hand and dragged him back into the bar. With a wave to the bar staff, you took him around the back to the garden that was closed off. “Thank you so much. I really hate that type of encounter. Uh, sorry for just dragging you along like that.” You realise you were holding his hand – paw? – still and let go.

He shrugged, taking a drag on his cigarette. “S’cool, little buddy. Couldn’t just let some guy try when you clearly had no interest.”

“Still, thank you.” You smiled up at him warmly, fighting the urge to snuggle up with him to see if his fur was as soft as it looked.

Then he finally looked at you and seemed to choke on air and his tail fluffed up adorably. “Y-You’re attractive!”

You flushed a bright red, looking down at such a forward comment. “Th-Thank you,” You said shyly and bit your lip. Should you…? You looked back up at him, seeing his face so expressively show he felt like an idiot. Quite the turnaround from the threatening previous look he’d given that man he’d chased off. It was like he’d gone from cool and badass to silly and cute in a split second. You rather liked both sides of him.

You swallowed the built up saliva.

Was it normal to crush so quickly? 

You replied softly, “So are you.”

His whiskers twitched and he looked away, embarrassed.

Unsure, you tried to start a conversation. “Would you like a drink? I work here as a salsa and bachata teacher so I get plenty discount.” You wink when he looks at you. “For helping me out.”

“S-Sure.” He’d not forgotten his creed of not trusting attractive people, but considering the situation, he couldn’t see how a free drink could go badly. And it didn’t. Your eyes had lit up and asked his preference and you happily dashed back to the bar, leaving him only for a minute to pop back with two B-28 cocktails in a long glass, alcohol very generously given, Felix Lawyerpants noted when he sipped it. Burgerpants had once been his name, but after becoming a lawyer, he gained that as a title instead. He’d oddly grown attached to the name which had brought him so much humiliation at one time.

He flushed as he looked at you, the pretty human with the pretty feminine smile and hopeful eyes. His soul was very happy around you, trilling inside him louder with each moment spent with you and trying to tell him something important. He gulped when he understood it.

His soul wanted you.

Twenty six years of his life had passed without even a blip from his heart, and suddenly here it was, absolutely pounding at the appearance of you. He had cursed being a cat monster instead of something like a rabbit monster like his best friend Rupert, the Nice Cream guy, as everyone called him, which Rupert didn’t mind. It meant his clan didn’t feel much of anything for anyone for years until they bumped into the one their soul wanted.

Felix guessed he should be happy – it meant his powers would also begin to bloom until they’d stop at some point. Of course that meant being around you. The you, who was looking up at him with a grin and cute innocent eyes… and very human.

Not that it was a bad thing, but it would put a strain on things for him.

There were still asshole humans out there to deal with and frankly he was always so busy with work that he didn’t know when he’d get time to see you.

Still, he had tonight for the first time in months.

“So… you uh, like dancing?”

Felix wanted to slap himself for such a stupid question. Of course she did, she was a teacher of it like she’d told him not five minutes ago and-

Your eyes just lit up at one of your favourite topics. “Yes! I adore it! I’ve loved it ever since I was a kid, so I know a good fifteen, twenty types of dances. My dad was a dancer, and he was happy to have a girl that he could teach and practise the styles to, followed by my younger sister, but she prefers her arty stuff. I’ve always liked the Latin dances best, which is why I teach those personally, though I also do private lessons for couple about to be married – surprisingly popular, as it goes. This one guy actually brought in his friends to surprise his wife with a choreography for the wedding party just this afternoon before I got here. Cute, hm?”

He’d dazedly thought you’d give him a look like he was an absolute moron but you’d jumped on the conversation line instead, using your hands. “Yeah. Cute.” He realised he was referring to you and cleared his throat. “What type of dance did they want?”

“This is freeform. It’s more they have something in mind and I help with planning it out fulling and making their choreography. I discounted for a large group of course. It’s fun and comedic actually! I was thinking they were wanting to do some kind of hip hop freestyle thing when the music they brought in began to play, but there’s a bunch of remixes that makes it hilarious.” You laughed at the remembrance of their butts popping goofily while giving a fake scandalized look covered by a hand.

“Yeah?”

“Okay okay. One moment.” You put your glass down and went to go get your coat and bag form inside before coming back out and took out your phone from your coat, having the music on there and began playing it. “So when I do it-” You completely did the moves, rolling your body with experience and not noticing Felix grip his glass, claws peeking out as his body reacted to those sweet curves of yours moving around so wonderfully in time to the music playing. “-It’s kind of burlesque mix with body popping and looks good on me because I’m female and curvy, right? Now imagine a bunch of beefed up burly dudes with beards doing it this remixed hip hop – in high heels.”

Felix burst out laughing, completely able to imagine it.

You reached for your drink, sipping before going, “Mm!” half sip through and holding up a finger. You put it back down. “Come, come! Copy me! It’s fun!”

He blushed at that but couldn’t help but put his cocktail down and join you. He felt stupid, but at the same time no one was around to see it, right? And your cheer at him joining you lightened his heart and mind from all the clients and the needs they had and echoed in his head when you danced like loons together, laughing loudly and without care.

You clapped when he did it completely right without yours guidance, jumping on the spot happily. “That was great!” You came over when the next song was a salsa beat, grabbing his paws. “Lead with your left.” You stepped back, guiding him, paused. “Step in place with the right. Then bring us back to the beginning.” You smiled widely when he did. “Now repeat in reverse. You got it! Basic salsa step one down, hm?” You were about to wink encouragingly when he was suddenly unable to look at you but his paws tightened on your hands.

“Hey, ---, it’s closing time now babe.”

The hands on yours clenched tighter and fur brushed against your lower leg.

You look at Mike, the large owner who looked like he could bench press a truck. “Oh dang, time goes quick! Same time tomorrow?” You ask him, letting go of Felix’ paws to grab your phone and turn the music off.

Mike grinned, grabbing the two empty glasses. “Of course babe.”

You both left the building to walk slowly along the deserted roads and you looked up at him, seeing him lighting up a cigarette with a now empty lighter. You shuffled your hand into your bag, bringing out the stick lighter used for barbeques, having had one yesterday evening with some friends of yours. You click it on next to you, gaining his attention.

“Uh, you don’t mind if I…?”

“Not at all.”

You brought it to his stick. Felix smiled at you, eyes glinting in the light and making your heart flip-flop. “I, uh, don’t get the negatives of it. My magic filters it and just leaves the buzz.” He explained.

“It’s fine.” You smile, cocking your head to the side, noting one ear on you and the other around you. “What magic do you do?”

“Stealth stuff. Actually, my clan was known for their ability to steal.” Why was he telling you this? Was he actively trying to push this pretty woman away? He eyed her warily, hoping he wasn’t about to never see her again. “We uh, have a lot of ability with smokes and poisons.” 

Poisons? Stealing? Stealth?

Was he really making himself out to be some kind of assassin?

He twitched.

Felix thought he should just sew his mouth shut, because usually it got him and his clients out of trouble.

“What a skill set you have. And what is it you do?”

“…Lawyer.”

You burst into laughter as he puts his face into his paws. “Well, well! I like you! Let’s meet up again!” You took your phone out and held it to him. “Number?”

Felix blinked and snapped back into it, giving his over and taking the phone and putting his three numbers (work, home and personal cell phone) into it and handed it back, getting his in return. “I’m always at one of those, ---.”

You grin and then pointed at the apartment complex across from the bar. “I live there so uh, hopefully see you soon. Text me when you get home so I know you’re safe, yeah?”

Felix felt a bit touched at that. “Yeah, I, uh, I will.”

You smile playfully, reach up to kiss him on the cheek before your nerves could kick in, twiddled your fingers in a wave and crossed the road, opening the door to the apartment before blinking. You turned around to see him touching his cheek and staring at you with wide golden eyes. “Hey!” You called out, holding the door ajar with your foot.

He jerked, hand snapping to his side.

“What’s your name?”

“Felix!”

You smile brightly. “It’s a good name. See you soon!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue it with this story being a five part thing or something, but then stopped and had no idea where it was going. Burgerpants does it for me, and this scenario was cute, but I could only pump out about 2K words. Yeah, Lawyerpants is totally from... that one fanfic that completely has me blanked for a title but I know I could find it via Word Count haha. Thinking of doing something with IvyxBurgerpants, from my AWPTS fic, because a flirty girl totally reeming Burgerpants/Felix/Lawyerpants for blushes is something that makes me grin. Or a new OC.
> 
> Oh and the name of Felix is from another BPxReader fic you should totally find because my mind is just dead tonight haha x Comment and Kudos go a long way, dear readers and all of us authors love you for it!


End file.
